As should it be
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Blaise, Pansy, e o lago de Hogwarts. Projeto Cottom Candy, do fórum 6 Vassouras.


**As should it be**

De alguma forma estranha, ela o lembrava água. Não apenas pela fluidez dos gestos, ou o riso cristalino nas raras vezes em que este riso era verdadeiro.

Eram os olhos dela, num tom escuro e que o fazia lembrar do lago de Hogwarts: ninguém sabia bem o que se escondia nas profundezas dele. Observou Pansy mirando seu reflexo, e as folhas caídas no lago da escola, levadas pelo vento frio do outono. Ela parecia calma, como as águas a sua frente. E ele sabia que em ambos os casos, a calmaria era apenas sugestiva. Pelo que ouvira falar das profundezas do lago de Hogwarts, havia intensa atividade ali. Pelo que ele conhecia de Pansy, intimamente ela estava em um turbilhão.

"Está tudo bem?". Ele sabia que não estava. Era o último ano deles, e a perfeição que ela sempre imaginara para sua formatura estava destruída por uma guerra. Sabia que os pais delas não queriam que ela tivesse retornado àquele ano, mesmo sob a direção de Snape. Acharam que não seria seguro, mesmo com o Diretor de sua Casa no controle.

Não a ouvia mais fazer planos do seu futuro feliz, nem comandar as outras meninas da Slytherin com o seu jeito habitual, egocêntrico, arrogante e seguro, de alguém que sabia que era esse o seu posto, desde sempre.

"Acho que sim" ela sorriu, mas parecia imensamente chateada. Ele sentou-se a seu lado.

"Saudades de Draco?".

Ela deu de ombros.

"Não havia mais nada, desde o ano passado. Ele se comprometeu nessa maldita guerra e parou de me contar as coisas. Ele não está aqui agora, e provavelmente só vou vê-lo de novo no ano que vem, se todos ainda estiverem vivos. Por que sentiria a falta dele?".

"Você vai se envolver na guerra também, quando o ano acabar e estivermos formados?".

"Um trouxa a mais, um a menos, que diferença isso nos faz? Bastava ter negado o acesso do nosso mundo aos sangues ruins. Isso já é patético".

"Não deixe os outros te ouvirem, Pansy. Você sabe como estão as coisas".

"E você sabe que eu confio em você, Blaise, ou não estaria falando isso".

Ele sabia. Assim como sabia o quanto ela estava abalada, de maneira alguma pelos trouxas, mas pela insegurança que o futuro deles se apresentava fora dali. Sabia que ela desprezava os sangues ruins mais do que tudo naquele momento; não se importava com eles, apenas consigo mesma.

Observou o rosto levemente arredondado, os lábios cheios e os cabelos negros, lisos e compridos. Pansy mantinha o ar altivo desde a infância, de alguém que fora criada para estar entre os melhores, e sempre buscou isso. Lembrava-se de quando eram crianças e ela dizia que ia ser a Ministra da Magia. Isso sempre o fez rir.

Colocou os braços ao redor dela, e a morena deixou a cabeça descansar em seu peito. Era impossível não notar o reflexo deles, ele pensou, o quanto suas imagens pareciam certas ali, juntas.

"Jonh quer que eu siga o Lorde como um de seus Comensais depois que sair daqui".

Não houve mudança alguma na expressão dela, mas ele sentiu que ela segurava seu suéter com mais força.

"Você vai?".

"Incrivelmente, minha mãe teve o bom senso de contrariá-lo e dizer que eu só vou me envolver se for realmente necessário, uma vez que nossa família já apóia o Lorde das Trevas por meio de influências política, sem participação direta. Acho que se Jonh insistir de novo, ele vai ser posto fora da família... com todo o meu apoio".

Tentou falou em tom neutro, mas sentiu as palavras saindo amarguradas. Secretamente, Blaise se perguntava quanto tempo esse marido da sua mãe iria durar. Esperava, sinceramente, que não fosse muito.

"Você não quer participar da guerra?".

"Eu não sou tão estúpido ao ponto de arriscar minha vida em uma batalha que não me importa".

Uma folha caiu no lago, ele ficou em silêncio vendo a ondulação leve da água. A ondulação balançou suas imagens.

"Eu não quero perder mais ninguém".

"Você não perdeu ninguém, Pansy".

"Perdi Draco".

Blaise sabia o que ela queria dizer. A relação dela com o loiro havia se fragmentado em milhares de pedaços irrecuperáveis no ano anterior. Sabia que ela jamais o perdoaria por isso.

"Você ainda tem a mim".

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, com uma expressão entre surpresa e grata. Ele baixou o rosto e tocou os lábios dela, levemente.

Quando aprofundaram o beijo, Blaise percebeu o porquê ela o lembrava tanto o lago. Porque ele poderia ficar ali, indo cada vez mais fundo, mesmo que isso significasse que ele podia se afogar. Naquele instante, ele não dava a mínima para qualquer risco que Draco Malfoy, o coração machucado dela ou aquela guerra estúpida pudessem oferecer. Eram apenas os dois melhores alunos do sétimo ano da Slytherin ali, se beijando em frente ao lago de Hogwarts. Exatamente como sempre deveria ter sido, e como ele faria de tudo para que fosse dali por diante.

* * *

N/A: Fic escrita para o projeto Cottom Candy do fórum 6 Vassouras.


End file.
